Accidently in Love
by Selphie451
Summary: -One-shot-


**Accidently in love...**

* * *

Ronald Weasley n'a jamais été un héros. Je veux dire, c'est vrai, _je_ n'ai jamais été un héros, pas comme mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter, auteurs de nombres d'exploits. 

Non, Ronald Weasley, c'est à dire moi, est toujours resté dans l'ombre. Ronald Weasley n'a toujours été «que» le meilleur ami du Survivant….

C'est un fait, et pourtant ça ne m'empêche d'avoir moi aussi quelques exploits à mon actif.

Parce que, il faut être honnête, c'est vraiment un exploit de convaincre Hermione Granger d'abandonner ses livres pour se consacrer à une redoutable partie de boule de neige dans le parc de Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment j'ai réussi à la faire céder, mais ça c'est un exploit digne des plus grands héros, croyez moi ! Exploit dont je me félicite et dont je compte bien profiter pour me venger du travail colossale que ma chère et tendre amie nous a imposé, à Harry et à moi, pendant les vacances !

- Ron ! Ca suffit ! S'écrie-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Je suis trempée ! Ca suf….

Une nouvelle boule de neige en pleine figure l'interrompt brusquement. Elle se fige et me regarde fixement, l'air faussement indigné devant le sourire goguenard que j'affiche. Jolie tire, je suis fier de moi ! Bien visé Weasley !

- Ronald Weasley, tu vas me le payer !

J'éclate de rire tandis qu'elle se jette sur moi pour essayer de me faire tomber. En vain… elle n'a aucune chance contre moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire au juste ! Tu es trop petite pour réussir à me faire bouger d'un millimètre !

- Rho tais-toi ! J'y arriverai ! S'exclame-t-elle en me poussant de toute ses forces.

- Ho, j'ai compris, c'est ça que tu essayes de faire ?

Je joins le geste à la parole et la prenant par la taille, la fait basculer vers le sol d'un adroit coup d'épaule.

- Ron, non !

Je ris déjà intérieurement de ma victoire mais elle s'agrippe à moi et je perd l'équilibre pour m'effondrer avec elle dans la neige, riant aux éclats.  
Je m'arrête de rire d'un coup quand je réalise que je pèse sur elle de tout mon poids. Bon sang, nos visages sont si proches… Malgré moi je la fixe dans les yeux, sans un mot. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je rougis… Hermione reprend son souffle en souriant et m'enlève un peu de neige sur la joue.  
Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? HO merde je suis encore en train de la dévisager !

- Ron, il y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Un problème ? Un problème… peut-être oui… je ne sais pas… peut-être que je suis amoureux.. J'y pense tout le temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser…. Combien de temps faut-il pour soigner _ça_ ? Je veux juste que _ça_ s'arrête parce que je ne peux pas ignorer _ça_…

Mais qu'est ce que c'est, au juste ? De l'amour… ? Cette idée me donne envie de fuir en courant : je ne connais rien à l'amour !

- Ron ?

Je me relève brusquement, les joues et les oreilles en feu:

- Je… je suis… heu je suis…une……boule de neige….  
- Tu quoi ?

Une boule de neige ? Non mais je délire, ma parole ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je dois vraiment avoir un problème !

- Heu je…

Elle se relève à sont tour et vient poser sa main sur mon front.

- Ron, tu te sens bien ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton soucieux.

Elle a sa main sur mon front ! Ho par Merlin.. je suis une boule de neige en train de fondre !  
Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour… ?

- Tu as peut-être attrapé froid, dit-elle en enlevant ce qui reste de neige de mes cheveux. En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché !

Ok, je me rend… ça ne finira jamais ! Meerde, pourquoi mon cœur bat si fort ? J'ai l'air d'un imbécile planté là! Dis quelque chose, Weasley !

- …Un accident… c'était un accident…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Elle a raison mais de quoi je parle ? De Quoi je parle ? Vite vite, une réponse, n'importe laquelle !

- J'aurais jamais du tomber avec toi !

Ouf…

Elle rit et hausse les épaules d'un air malicieux:

- Allez, dis-le : je suis la meilleure !

Est-ce que je suis… amoureux ? Ca ne finira jamais ! Au secours !

Je la regarde, sans rien dire et elle se plante devant moi les mains sur les hanches. Elle est tellement petite… et si jolie….  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

- Dis-le ! Insiste-t-elle

…Amoureux…? Oui… c'était un accident…

Sans réfléchir d'avantage je me baisse légèrement pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrasse… Elle se laisse faire quelques secondes puis me repousse et me regarde, affolée.

- Ron !

Je… j'avais pas l'intention de faire ça ! Mais je ne peux plus ignorer ce que je ressens pour elle… C'est trop tard… je ne peux plus m'échapper… Je suis… amoureux…

- Je… c'était… un accident…

Elle acquiesce, sans un mot, et me regarde, perdue.

- Un accident ? Répète-t-elle soudain comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Je… j'avais pas prévu… ça… je suis…

Woé.. Un accident…

- Ron, je…

Elle fait un pas hésitant vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose…

Je t'en prie Hermione… ne t'arrête pas… viens, allez… approche-toi…plus près… et dis-moi… dis-moi quelque chose…

Elle referme la distance qui nous sépare et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour poser longuement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Ca, c'était pas un accident, me murmure-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de reculer à nouveaux, l'air blessé.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire…?

Je suis amoureux…

- C'est pas.. Ce genre d'accident…

- Alors quel genre ? Demande-t-elle, perdue.

- J'avais pas… prévu de… je suis tombé accidentellement… je veux dire… amoureux… je suis tombé accidentellement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi, Hermione… je sais pas comment… c'était un accident… mais pas le genre qu'on regrette ou qu'on aurait voulu éviter…

Elle me sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi aussi, Ron, je suis accidentellement amoureuse de toi…

- Viens… viens un peu plus près.…

Elle s'exécute et je lui caresse doucement la joue, la faisant frissonner avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux, avec plus de tendresse et de passion.

- Tu as tord, me chuchote-t-elle. C'était pas un accident… on est pas tombé accidentellement… tu m'as poussé !

Je ris et pose un baiser sur son adorable nez rougit par le froid. Elle est tellement mignonne… j'a envie de la dévorer de baisers…

C'est bizarre… je suis amoureux… Amoureux… Amoureux… Amoureux… je suis fou amoureux - Allez, viens là !

Je l'attrape par la taille, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise et la penche légèrement en arrière.

- Ron…

- T'inquiète.. Je te lâcherai plus jamais…

Elle sourit tandis que je l'embrasse à nouveaux. Elle est si douce.. Et elle a un goût si appétissant… le goût des crèmes glacées à la fraise… Ho miam !

Je suis amoureux, mais c'est pas une raison pour changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes…

- Hermione… JE suis le meilleur…

- Quoi ? Ron, non !

Je retire mes bras de sa taille et éclate de rire alors qu'elle s'effondre dans la neige.

- C'était un accident ! M'entend-je répliquer d'un air malicieux en commençant à reculer.

- RONALD WEASLEY !

Elle se relève et se met à me courir après en riant et en vociférant.

Un accident… oui… je suis accidentellement tombé amoureux… et maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, tant qu'elle sera là, le monde brillera un peu plus pour moi…

- Ron, tu vas me le payer ! Immobilis !

Haa ! Je peux plus bouger !

- Hey, tu triches ! Pas de magie !

- C'était un accident ! Me nargue-t-elle en s'approchant de mon corps immobile. Mais.. Tu es à ma merci maintenant… Qui est la meilleure ?

Halala, je suis amoureux… et elle est amoureuse de moi… c'est bien la preuve que même ceux qui sont dans l'ombre ont leur part d'exploit à réaliser ! Et je n'aurais jamais de plus bel exploit que celui d'avoir accidentellement conquis Hermione Granger….

- TU es la meilleure….

La seule, l'unique.. Et tu le seras toujours…

* * *

_Voilà un petit one shot que j'ai écrit en écoutant la chanson "accidently in love" ! J'espère que ca vous aura plus ! Laissez-moi une petite reviews !Je vous adore ! Merci ! _


End file.
